The Two Sons
by CoyRussian
Summary: Russia never wanted it to end like this.. loosing his sons, and his Love. Or does he loose him? 2nd Chapter may be written. Rated T for mild adult themes, no schmex. Some gore.


If only He didn't do that... but, it hurt Him too...

My name is Ivan Braginski. I am Russia, and I am one of the most powerful nations in the world da? The love of my life is my beloved sunflower, China, or Wang Yao. Hmmm... *sigh*... I remember Him and I so clearly...

We were very happy together, every day was spent in the bliss of each others company da? To love the one who loves me~

We would have those times together, those times...

Times to not be forgotten.

Yao and I were having a picnic one day, I remember so clearly, because it made my heart happy to see Yao happy... I toyed with the grass, my heavy coat collecting sunlight as I snuggled with my Yao-Yao. My scarf was wrapped around my neck and my Precious Panda's. I was thinking of us, and how happy we are. As I thought, I hugged Yao tighter, and He to me. I rested my chin on his forehead, and breathed in the deep scent of him. How I loved him so...

I opened my eyes to gaze upon at him, his own eyes closed tight in sleep, and a smile upon his porcelain face.

I could remember it like it was yesterday...

*gunshots in the distance*

Da...to remember...

*mortar shell explosion*

My name is Russia. And I am fighting Japan, for control of my sons, Korea.

*Russia runs out, gripping his gun, dust and blood trickling down his face. Teeth gritted, Russia runs out on the asphalt and concrete riddled field to fight on the front lines with his own troops*

Da... we were so happy...

*child laughing*

South Korea- Russia, why are you so tall?

Russia- I am tall because I am an adult da?

South Korea- When will I be an adult?...

Russia- When you mature and become a big, strong country. But, I want you to know you will always have China and I, da?

South Korea- Okay Dadd-I mean, Russia~

Russia- Hmm... go get your brother da?

South Korea- Okay~

*S. Korea runs into the house from the garden, and Yao pokes his head out the porch door. He looks proudly at Russia's military uniform, the medals shining, his messy hair poking out from under his crusher. N. Korea runs out, followed by South*

North Korea- RUSSSIIIIIAAAAAAA~

Russia- NORTH~!

*both Koreas make a flying tackle hug*

Korea- We love you, Russia!

Russia- I love you too da?

China- ...and I love you...

Russia- I love you with all my might, my little sunflower ^J^

*Russia and China hug Korea and each other in the sunny garden*

*bomb explosion*

*Russia stoops to pick up a screaming soldier, who doesn't look older than 18. Russia runs through the fire, and feels the tiny sting of a bullet in his shoulder. Russia keeps running, straight to the trench*

"Bandage him up!" Russia gruffly said to the field doctor.

"But...but He is going to die! Look at his wounds!"

Russia looks down at the doctor, then at the soldier on his side screaming for his mother. He looks at the doctor again in the below ground hollow they call a field hospital. A look of weariness crosses his features. "Then... then put him out of his misery."

"Yessir" replied the doctor, who rolled the teenager over and got out a gun.

How I remember so clearly, the problems that arose...

*Russia looks up at the angry sky, mottled with clouds, and a small tear falls for the soldier*

*mix of languages laughing and talking*

*Russia quietly slips into the room and takes his place next to China's' seat*

France- Ohhonhonhon I just recently claimed all that territory in Africa~ much more than you, mon ami~

England- EWWWWWWWWWWWWW YOU SOCIALIST FROG! Besides, I have India, and China is in the palm of my hand~

Russia's head perks up at the mentions of Yao, and looks over to see the seat next to him is empty. Russia feels a stab in his heart. If only he can ransack London.. but his boss wouldn't allow him to. Not even to nurse to health his poor China, who was wounded and healing back at his house in Bejing.

Japan was increasingly hostile to Him and his China, but China held Russia back, all because China said that Japan was just confused, and didn't mean his attacks after the Opium War.

Russia was not sure how to react with the Island Nation.

Russia- Boys, what did I tell to you all about China? *death glare*

England- Uhh... let's not be hasty Russ-

America- AHHH HAAAAA THE HEROOO IS HERE~!

England- YOU WANKER! SHUT UP!

America- Dudes, where's the gold mine? China exerts a lotta labor and resources-

Russia- Amerika. You will never address China as that again. Kolkolkolkolkol *voice is icy*

America- But DUDE! China totally has it in him! And after Perry went to Japan, we have Asia in the pocket of my jacket! Asia is for the taking, we have nothing to lose!

Russia- Ohhh but you have everything to lose Amerika. You are a new country, therefore your political jargon is weak.

/silence/

France- sooo... where is Japan then? Didn't He fight China?

/silence/

Japan- Japan is present.

*everyone looks at the small man sit down at the end of the table, a thick folder of papers bulging out in front of him.*

*door slams*

Germany- Is zhat everybody?

/silence/

Germany- I take zhat as Ja~

Russia leans back and thinks of his Yao, all alone in his house. Britain had beaten him up, but not broken him. But the fact the Japan, his own brother, had attacked him is what really had hurt China on the inside.

*Russia's hackles rise and looks over at Japan. Russia's stomach lurches when He sees that Japan is staring back and returning his glare.*

*babbling of Germany and other countries dissipate. Replaced with the thundering screams of an infantry on horseback onslaught*

"KEEP IT COMING! WE ARE THE LIFEBLOOD OF THE COSSACKS! CHARGE!"

Screamed Russia.

Russia raises his sabre forward, and he grips his ponies side with his boots and takes off, the light saddle being barely used. The horse kicks off, and Russia has a fleeting moment of regret. To lead the sons of Russia into sure death...

He shakes it off, and scarf billowing, horses nostrils flaring, he screams a war cry and rallies his men behind as the charge the Japanese infantry.

The collision of both armies erupts with the screams and cries echoing across the field of the wounded and the dying. Russia tears through, sword swinging into a furious arc. Not caring except to hit as many targets with the handcrafted blade as possible; to maim and protect at the same time. Laughing, he turns the horse to deflect a shiny samurai blade he sees in the corner of his eye. His lavender eyes clouded with rage meet that of the stoic ones of his enemy. With weapons and men all around, Russia moves to jab and hurt his enemy...

*babbling*

Belgium- ….but then, my boss forced me to go to Congo!

Germany- I know, I watched Him do it...

Ahem...

*all the countries turn to look towards the source of the sound, which turned out to be the lonely Japan, who made the sound...*

Japan- Excuse me please, but I wish for this opportunity to not be wasted.

/silence/

I am going to tell all of you important things *shuffles papers* such as the fact that Japan is now what you should consider a rising power, by orders of my Emperor.

*England and America's eyebrows raise in question, France leans forward on his hands to look intently at the small Asian, Germany looks bewilderedly at Japan, Prussia turns to stare at Japan followed by Belgium, while Italy silently falls asleep, oblivious to the sovereignty of the room... Russia does not turn to look but twitches his ear... Japan's eyes narrow when he notices his rival not paying mind.*

Japan- Before, you all viewed Asia as a giant...cake... all for carving and seizing and taking. But, I won't allow that to happen to my country. From this day forth, Japan should be considered a European Imperialistic power, but in Asia. To start, I will follow with the current trend, and have set my eyes on the most desirable-

America- BUT YOU ARE JUST A ISLAND! AN ASIAN!

Germany- AMERIKA! Hold your tongue when a delegate speaks!

/silence/

Japan- *looks around, slightly annoyed* ..and as I was saying, I will pick the most desirable land since I have conquered the rest of China, and that would be Korea and Manchuria!

/silence/

*everyone in the room in one way or another turns to look at Russia and gauge his reaction*

England- …..pssst... doesn't Japan know that Korea is His and China's sons?...

Russia heard every word. He turns, pausing before to speak to word his sentence so to not expose the excruciating anger he felt at that one moment. The audacity, the blasphemy, the insult of threatening to take his Children from him and his Yao... to ruin their happy family...

*Russia turns to look Japan in the eye*

Russia-You can try da? But Russia will prevail, and the warrior blood will overtake your clandestine relations~ We are more powerful than you.

*The meeting disassembles, each country going their own way in tense silence. America and England drifting off whispering frantically amongst themselves, Canada following behind after giving Prussia a goodnight kiss, Germany clutching Italy and explaining the insecurities of Russia, Belgium follows Spain and Romano*

Russia sits outside, watching them all walk off. Russia sits on the cold iron bench, cackles rising as He thinks of the thought that Japan would dare try and seize Korea from Him and China. He grinds his teeth in rising anger and his amazingly child-like face twists in rage. He grips the edge of the bench and bends the metal, slowly contracting and breaking it. He waits, the sun now a tiny red glimmer on the edges of a few skyscrapers a few blocks away. He twists a piece of shriveled metal off and fumbles it in the palm of his hand, waiting in icy silence. Suddenly, Japan struts out of the building, and Russia perks his ears to listen to the Asian man's footsteps. Russia tenses as he hears the steps come his way, then after a moment of intense silence, they turn away with a small grinding sound of Japan's heel and he walks away. Russia relaxes instantly, and feeling content after a few more minutes, he stands and starts walking in the direction opposite from Japan's way.

Russia walks down the sidewalk.

*sounds of cars fade off and are replaced with the screams of men and of hatred and agony.*

Russia glares at his enemy; his sabre blocking a samurai blade. Russia thinks quick and in a split second kicks out and hits Japan square in the chest, knocking Him off his own horse. Russia leans down and lifts the man out of the bloody mud, and feeling the rage race through him, and the frenzy of battle, Russia smacks Japan across the face, effectively hearing a snap as the man's' nose was broken with the blow. Russia lifts him higher, and placing the sabre back in the sheath, flings the small Island Nation over his head and into a tight fighting knot of warriors and soldiers alike. Enraged further, the Russian clomps over, his boots sleering through the mud. Like magic the fighters of both sides move away from the approaching Russian as he leans down and picks up the battered Japan again.

=Back to after the meeting=

Russia finally stops walking, and is escorted into the elegant head of house in Bejing.

Russia walks down the well furnished hallway, eyeing as he walked by scrolls depicting China's art.

He arrives outside a black door, and taking a deep breath, opens the door slowly and walks in. The room reeks of incense, and hints of opium. The Russian strides across and to the bed, and in a position of defeat, lowers his head and turns on his knees. burying his face into China's side, his hands gripping China as though to make sure He is alive.

Before Russia can stop himself, a few tears slip out, and He gathers China in his arms.

"My little Yao...you are strong da? Please don't leave..."

He whimpers, holding Yao's head against his own. He opens his eyes to see China looking at Him, his own mahogany eyes gleaming with tears, looking up into the light lavender ones.

"I won't leave you aru...ever..."

With that, Russia hugs China tightly and kissed him lightly, then at China's doing deeper.

"I love you Yao."

"I love you too Ivan."

China jerked slightly, and Russia raised his arms to discover China blood on his sleeves, and Russia looked to see where it came from.

"...Yao, you're bleeding..."

This last part came as a squeak as her looked at China worriedly. Putting him down, Russia reaches over to the nightstand to gather wrap and bandage China's wounds. Turning around He sees the doorway open, and standing in the entrance was little North and South.

"Come in my little ones~"

"..is China gonna be okay?" asked North.

"Da, China is strong. Now, both of you, come here please~"

Both stepped forward, and Russia leaned down and hugged both tightly. Taking them both, He put them on the bed and removed his boots and slipped off his jacket. He then climbed in the bed and over China and down in the blankets next to him. North and South soon followed suit, South clinging to China and North to Russia.

"I love all of you da?"

*Russia falls asleep, awaking in the throes of war*

Japan- I am a powerful country, not you.

Russia stares down at the man, his white uniform marred with blood and mud.

Russia- You will never take Korea.

Japan- But I will-

Japan on that note whips a leg up and hits Russia in the crotch. A slight wheeze escapes, but Russia is unaffected. Japan whips up, and punches Russia, each hit more powerful; but none hit Russia. Instead, Russia catches the fists in his own. Russia grabs the both of Japans and bends them backward, forcing Japan down as he cries out in pain. Taking a opportunity, Japan slips between Russia's legs and hooks his feet around Russia's neck, pulling him down to the ground. Each engage in hand to hand combat, Russia blocking and then throwing left and right hooks at Japan's head, boxing the ears. Japan deflects some, and then brings his hand down on Russia's side. With a mighty crack, Russia screams out in livid pain; Japan imploded one of Russia's kidneys. Laying on the ground writhing and clutching his side, Russia looks up at the form of Japan standing over him.

Russia drifts to sleep...

*Russia thinks of the conversation between him and China, where China is still bedridden, but Russia explained the situation. China shed a tear for his brother, lost to the cause of Imperialism...*

Russia walks over to China's house, holding North and South Korea, each cradled in his arms. He walks up the steps, the spring air abuzz with cicadas, the sunlight filtering through. Whispering sweet nothings into the ears of each, he steps into the house and meets Yao on the couch. He sets down the kids, and bows in front of Yao.

"My sweet and beautiful Yao... I love you to the ends of the universe and will never leave your side, my spirit and soul is yours. I shall return victorious, and if I shan't... then I'm either dead, or dead to you."

Ivan leaned in and kissed Yao passionately, then turned to Korea.

"I love you both with all my might, my artistic and creative Korea, North with your enduringness and South with your wackiness da? I will never forget you..."

Never forget you...

Never forget you.

Ivan's eyes shot open, and look up at the eyes of his tormentor; Japan.

=back to the daydream=

"ARU! Please don't leave...you are underestimating Japan!" China cries out, pleading to Russia. Russa just looked to him and cocked his head, saying,

"I am not truly leaving da? I am the mighty Russian state, an Empire..."

"But..."

Russia turns, and bounds up to China for one last great big hug, then Korea. Russia then turned away and walked out of Beijing completely, knowing if he stopped he will never go on to fight Japan...

Japan- 'LOOK AT ME AND RESPECT ME WHEN I'M TALKING!"

Japan kicks Russia's face, and Russia curls into a ball gripping his side.

Russia- Manchuria...

Japan- IS MINE!

Russia- Nyet... Russia will not fall to you...

Russia rises like a bloody ghost, his lavender eyes a deep violet as he stares down the smaller country. One hand holds his side, and he breathes heavy, not of pain but of rage. He can't feel the wound, anger is fueling him. His uniform is torn exposing the snow white body underneath, now littered with bruises and small cuts caked with mud and dried blood. His scarf billowed around him, his muscles bulging as well as his neck as he bent to pick up his sabre from the ground. With a slight flick of his head Russia screams out in rage; Japan backs up slightly in fear at the mighty man. Russia looks like a murderous bear bathed in blood.

Russia charges through the fray, blood from his head wounds spilling out of his eyes like bloody tears, his fringe flecked with crimson.

But Japan lay waiting.

With a mighty arc, Russia swung the blade around, the dulled bloody silver drawing closer to Japan as time seemed to still, but then speed up in carnal rage as Japan defeated Russia.

Japan moved like lightning, and deflected the blade and sent the samurai sword through Russia's flank. Driving the sword straight through to the hilt with inertia alone from the block, Japan then removed it in a split second and kicked Russia's face, and as the mighty nation fell, Japan stomped on his midsection on the blood spilled Earth.

Japan- From now on... a new era dawns... Korea is mine, and mine alone...

Russia's eyelids fluttered, and in vain tried to sit up and hold his side. He felt the pain, and the fire in his gut made Russia break out in cold sweat as he held nothing but intestines and blood. However, looking into Russia's eyes, his spirit had not died along with his victory.

Russia-... K-Korea...

The battle ensued all around them, but the Japanese soldiers returned with force and drove out the Russians.

Japan left the field, head bowed in uniform, taking his soldiers with him, but vowed to return in the night. The remaining Russians came back and took the dead, which was countless in number, spanning the field and into the forest they came back with droves of the dead, cornered into the treeline and shot. Amidst this they found their wounded country, still conscious and trying to aid a fellow wounded, his intestines spilling on the ground somewhat and the area soaked with blood, but Russia was bent over a young man with half his face blown off, trying to stop the bleeding that seemed to never stop.

Taking him and the poor soldier, the troops returned to Moscow in utter silence and defeat.

=Later that Year=

Russia limped past China's house, returning towards the endless winter of his country after the world meeting. Looking over his shoulder, he gazed lovingly at the house he had known so well...

And Russia suffered the agony of the memories he had had...

The days of cuddling with his beloved Yao, of making pot stickers in the sunny kitchen and feeding each other dumplings as they sat on the counter absorbing the afternoon light.. memories of their garden, and Yao planting Ivan a wall of sunflowers, and to his delight when they grew and Ivan giggled like a small child at seeing so many. Chasing Korea through the house and the backyard, then getting them and tickling and blowing their stomachs with rasberries as they writhed with laughter on the ground.

Reading fairy tales and lore at their bedtime...

Then going and falling asleep in peace and happiness holding his beloved Sunflower, Yao, as well as the times when he pleased his Yao, and him to Ivan...

The times when it stormed or a nightmare happened and Korea got frightened and crawled into bed with them both...

By now Russia had unconsciously walked to the gate and was now leaning on the bright red fence and gazing upon the house which cared for him so much.

Russia thought back to the Christmas of sorts, and showing Korea the wonders of Nesting Dolls, and the intricate eggs straight from Moscow itself... following America's tradition and surprising Yao under some mistletoe...

With a heavy sigh, Russia leaned off the fence, his support gone, Russia stumbled under his own weight. He turned once more and his hand trembled as it strayed from his side and towards the gates handle... it quivered, and lifting his gaze he looked at the house again.

For a long time he stared, and then thought with bitter heart how he failed both Korea and Yao. The silence grew heavier.

Then, after what seemed to be hours, the wind tugged at Russia's scarf, he turned away, tears of sadness and sorrow streaming down his face in torrents and off his chin and nose to the pavement.

China watched all of this from afar, He who felt compelled to rush out and embrace his Ivan and help him to tell him he still loved Ivan, he could never stop and just say he needs Ivan back, but instead China watched in the foreboding silence tugging and wringing a blanket in his hands, watching Russia sob.

But, Ivan is gone now...

China sank against the wall of his room and cried over the loss of Ivan, sobbing tears of remorse for not following him. China thought also of the life stolen from him by Japan, and the loss of their sons...

If only he had not done it...

~ Korea was annexed by Japan~

In 1894 China was defeated by Japan in the Sino-Japanese war; even though

China was still licking its wounds from the Opium War against Britain, as well as the shame of bargaining with the European countries by force. Japan had taken Taiwan (then called Formosa)

from China.

In 1904, Japan fought Russia in the Russo-Japanese War. It

was here that Japan fought Russia for control over Manchuria

and Korea. Japan's soldiers defeated the Russians in Manchuria,

and nearly wiped out the entirety of the Russian Armada at sea.

The Treaty of Portsmouth in 1905 gave Japan control of Korea and

and parts of Manchuria. In 1910, Japan annexed Korea, and upgraded

the "Hermit Kingdom", but at the costs expected of Imperialism.

The people of Korea were enslaved by the Japanese to serve the

purposes needed, and on March 1st in 1919 a nonviolent protest by

Koreans sparked and spread across the country. In retaliation,

Japan massacred many Koreans. The March 1st movement is

a remembered date in Korea to this day.

o

- "I wish things could be different."

- Russia, Ivan Braginski


End file.
